Lesser Dragons/Personal Dragons
'Updated on 12/20/2015' 'Lesser Dragons/Personal Dragons ' 'Made by The Creator ' '‘Found by’ The Creator ' 'Testing areas by Type ' 'Earth: Mountainous, areas with Caves ' 'Fire: Volcanic ' 'Air/Wind: Mountainous ' 'Water: Any body of water ' 'Mental: Caves ' 'Shadow: Caves ' 'Singers: Woods, Forests ' 'Mineral: Mountainous ' 'Gem: Mountainous ' 'Ore: Mountainous ' 'Species: Reptilian ' 'Magical Affinity: Varies with each family but all will have the following abilities: Teleport, Telepathy. Each family will be listed at the end. ' 'Habitat: Varies with each family but all will have the following abilities: Teleport, Telepathy. Each family will be listed at the end. ' 'Food: Varies with each family but all will have the following abilities: Teleport, Telepathy. Each family will be listed at the end. ' 'Life Span: 50 years ' 'How it bears its young: egg ' 'How long does the young stay with the parent: the eggs are ‘harvested’ for personal use. ' 'Suggested equipment ' 'Egg sling, nesting box, large cage, tall perch, heat blocks, ladders, bells, mirrors, rings, lizard skates, boxes to put toys in (a hide and seek game), collar, leash, cage cover, sandpaper perch, lizard piano (will give out treats and can be set in a variety of ways), food dishes. Ore kits, Mineral kits, Gem kits. Bling and shiney things are great gifts! ' ' ' 'NOTES ' 'Eggs ' 'Eggs come in all colors and do not represent the species of the Lesser Dragon. Keep the eggs rotated and talked to so that a good bond can be started. ' ' ' 'Hatchlings ' 'The young hatchlings like to kept with the owner and are very inquisitive. They tend to like to be entertained. As they grow older, a perching playpen would be a good investment. Toys can be attached to the rings will keep the hatchling busy for hours. ' 'This is the time to train them for various things such as a finder job or messenger. ' ' ' 'Adults ' 'By the time the Lesser Dragon is 4 years old, it is an adult and prefers to be doing something all of the time. It has a strong desire to please their owner. ' ' ' 'Families ' 'Fire ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Flying, Fire ' 'Preferred Cage Style: a crater with a heat block ' 'Food: insects, small rodents ' 'Job possibilities: fire lighting like camp fires, lamps, fireplaces, ' ' ' 'Water ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Flying, Water ' 'Preferred Cage Style: Grassy spot with small pond- as it grows it will require larger tanks ' 'Food: Insects, fish, water plants ' 'Job possibilities: watering plants ' ' ' 'Earth ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Flying, moving small amounts of dirt ' 'Preferred Cage Style: box with dirt and grass- as it grows it will need a larger tank with rocks that can be moved about. ' 'Food: insects, worms ' 'Job possibilities: help with planting, chasing bugs away ' ' ' 'Air (has extra large wings) ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Flying, wind ' 'Preferred Cage Style: clean soft box ' 'Food: insects ' 'Job possibilities: personal fan ' ' ' 'Mental ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Telekinetic, far sighted, flying, levitate ' 'Preferred Cage Style: a cave like nest ' 'Food: insects, fruit ' 'Job possibilities: search and rescue, able to move objects from one place to another place, levitate things ' ' ' 'Shadow ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: shadowing/blends into shadows, flying, silent ' 'Preferred Cage Style: cave like nest ' 'Food: insects ' 'Job possibilities: eats a lot of night insects and prefers to be awake at night. ' ' ' 'Singer ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: its songs creates moods in those who it sing ' 'Preferred Cage Style: large bird cage with perches and a nesting box ' 'Food: insects, berries ' 'Job possibilities: singing ' ' ' 'Mineral ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Earth, flying, mineral finding ' 'Preferred Cage Style: cave like nests ' 'Food: insects ' 'Job possibilities: mineral locater ' ' ' 'Gem ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Earth, flying, gem flying ' 'Preferred Cage Style: cave like nests ' 'Food: insects ' 'Job possibilities: gem finder ' ' ' 'Ore ' 'Specific Magical Affinity: Earth, flying, ore finding ' 'Preferred Cage Style: cave like nests ' 'Food: insects ' 'Job possibilities: Ore finding '